RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen"
|image=Rx-78gp03s.jpg;Front Dendrobium-stamen-rear.jpg;Rear |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=Assault |environment=Space |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |namesake=Dendrobium Stamen |designation=RX-78GP03S |OfficialName=Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" |archetype=RX-78GP00 Gundam "Blossom"~V |oftheline= |first=November 11, 0083 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, |mechdesigner=Hajime Katoki |manufacturer=Anaheim Electronics |operator=Earth Federation Forces |pilot=Kou Uraki, Defrah Kar |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso (option to replace panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit with standard-type cockpit in Core Fighter II-Sp) |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=18.2 |headheight=18.0 |length= |width= |weight=70.0 |emptyweight=41.6 |maxaccel=2.69 |turntime=0.8 |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=2000 |propRocketThrusters=2 x 40000, 2 x 42000, 2 x 12000 |armaments=2 x Beam Saber |SpecEquip=2 x Extending Manipulator Arm Docking binder backpack for docking with Orchis Optional Core Block System using Core Fighter II-Sp |OptionalEquip=Folding Shield XBR-BOWA M-82A Beam Rifle *"jitte" Beam Saber Blocking Unit Folding Bazooka Hyper Bazooka |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" (aka Stamen, GP03S) is a prototype space attack use mobile suit. It was first seen in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory and was piloted by Kou Uraki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Dendrobium is composed of two parts: the mobile armor section Orchis, and the RX-78GP03S Gundam Dendrobium Stamen - a mobile suit that controls the entire mobile armor. The Stamen had the ability to split from the armor section for independent action against enemy units. Operating as a mobile suit, GP03S carried a folding shield and beam rifle as standard armament, and special folding bazookas could be carried in place of either the shield or rifle. The traditional twin head vulcans were removed; the space thus freed was used to install more advanced avionics and sensor systems. The Stamen also featured the panoramic cockpit and linear chair initially used in the RX-78 NT1, allowing its operator a full view of the battlefield. Originally a core fighter version was used (Gundam Evolve 4). However, it was changed to the current setting because if ever the Dendrobium had faced a foe so powerful that it could destroy the MA unit Orchis, the Stamen would not stand a chance and should not continue battle. Therefore, there was no need for 2 escaping devices since the Stamen itself was considered to be used for escape purposes. In addition, the wing binders on the sides of the GP03S both increased the maneuverability of the unit and protected the interface ports for the Orchis. A set of extendable manipulator arms used to retrieve weapons from the weapon racks were concealed in the forearms of the GP03S. Armaments *;Beam Saber :The beam saber produces high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field filled with superheated plasma that creates a deadly cutting blade. It is an effective weapon for close-quarters combat. This particular model is manufactured by Anaheim Electronics. ;*XBR-BOWA M-82A Beam Rifle :A specialized high-power beam rifle designed specifically for the GP03S, it features an advanced firing control system integrated into the weapon. The beam rifle is the same model as the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" ;*"Jitte" Beam Saber Blocking Unit :The "Jitte" is attached to the Dendrobium Stamen's beam rifle. It is a specialized beam saber designed to catch enemy beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber. ;*Folding Shield ;*Folding Bazooka ;*Hyper Bazooka Special Equipment & Features ;*Extended Manipulator Arms :"Dendrobium Stamen"'s arms are also each incorporate a large, folding manipulator arm, which is used to retrieve the Stamen's own weapons (such as beam rifles, folding bazookas, etc.) from their storage racks in the Orchis' weapons container pods. ;*Docking Binder Backpack :The Stamen's backpack is composed of a "Docking Binder" system, allowing the'' Stamen to link up with and control the ''Orchis mobile weapon component. ;*Core Block System :The Stamen is also developed with the intention of its cockpit block and backpack being replaced with a Core Block System. This Core Block is composed of a special Core Fighter II-Sp, with the cockpit/nose section borrowed from the FF-XII Core Fighter II. Although the standard backpack and cockpit block are constructed and installed in the Stamen, the Core Fighter II-Sp is never built. History Note: For Dendrobium Stamen's history, please go to Kou Uraki's page. Variants ;*RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" ;*RX-78GP03 Gundam & Weapon System Picture Gallery Stamen-gff.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration version Gp03-core-sp.jpg|Core Fighter II-Sp Gp03-rear-core.jpg|Optional Core Fighter II-Sp Gp03-ae.jpg|Dendrobium Stamen in an Anaheim Journal Mg-rx-78gp03s.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" Boxart RX-78GP03S Gundam G0P3S.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" Boxart 532575.jpg|Bandai's GP03 Dendrobium Stamen Armor Girls Project Rx-78gp03s-shield.jpg|Folding shield Rx-78gp03s-bazooka-open.gif|Folding bazooka (open) Rx-78gp03s-bazooka-closed.gif|Folding bazooka (closed) Rx-78gp01-beamrifle.jpg|XBR-BOWA M-82A beam rifle rx-78gp03s-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber rx-78gp03s-manipulatorarm.jpg|Manipulator arm Gundam Mechanics - II 96.jpg RX-78GP03S(GUNDAM GP03S) head.jpg|mobile suit gundam 0083 star dust memory from ova|link=rx-78gp03s.jpg RX-78GP03-Dendrobrium-Stamen-in-G-Gundam.png|Dendrobrium Stamen in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. RX-78GP03S BST.jpeg|RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" Booster Unit Type RX-78GP03S 2.jpeg RX-78GP03S.jpeg External Links *RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78GP03S ガンダム試作3号機 "ステイメン"